


The perils of being an Obi-Pup

by Pink_Saber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Obi-Wan Kenobi, Baby Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, De-Aged Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku (Star Wars) Is So Done, Dooku Redemption (Star Wars), Gen, He's just so adorable pls help, Not sexually, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan is going to save the galaxy through the power of being cute, Obi-Wan uses the power of cute to turn people light, Puppy!Obi-Wan, The 212th Attack Battalion Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, eventually, like a literal puppy, tags will update as fit progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/pseuds/Pink_Saber
Summary: After touching a mysterious artifact, Obi-Wan is transformed into an adorable puppy. Through the powers of being cute, Obi-Wan manages to fix his fractuaring relationship with his padawan, bring a plethora of dark siders back to the light, and maybe save the Galaxy along the way.All the while, Cody is beating people with a stick because he's MY General and you CAN'T ADOPT HIM!
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 142
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have writers block for my story 'The sibling conundrum' and I thought that writing some fluffy nonsense might help. Even this is a bit... off, but I'm hoping that my meager skills will come back the more I do it.
> 
> So maybe stick around, and this might actually go somewhere 😂

Obi-Wan used to be tall. At least, he was tall about a second ago. Now he’s not even as tall as Cody’s boots. This, Obi-Wan knew, was an important fact, but for some reason he couldn’t think of _why_ it’s important. All he knows is that the cave smells a lot worse than it did a few seconds ago, and he has the strange urge to race off and explore. 

“What the actual _fuck_.” 

Obi-Wan looks up towards the voice. Or he tries to, at least. He overbalances and clumsily flops onto his back, all four legs sticking in the air. Obi-Wan yips excitedly as he pushes himself up and races towards Cody’s boots. Unfortunately, he doesn’t remember how to slow down, and his small, fluffy body collides with the hard armour. A chorus of soft _aw’s_ fills the silence.

Someone sighs. Obi-Wan identifies the voice as Cody. He doesn’t know why it took him so long. His head is a bit foggy, and he can’t focus at all. 

Large, gloved hands pick him up and raise him up, up, up and up until he’s face to face with a flabbergasted Cody. His commander’s eyes are wide and startled, and stare at Obi-Wan like he’s holding a live explosive.

“… Sir?” he says cautiously. Obi-Wan wiggles in his grip because he wants to go play! Let him down already! He wiggles and whines, and the hands holding him tighten and protectively cradle him to an armoured chest. He grumbles pitifully and tries to bite the treacherous fingers that cage him, but he’s gently brushed away. How annoying.

“General Kenobi?”

Oh, right. That’s him! Obi-Wan tries to say ‘ _yes, that’s me! General, Jedi Master, and High Councillor!’_ , but all that came out was an excited _yipyipyipyip!_

He wiggles again. He wants to play!

Cody brings him up to eye level again with a very-serious-face, and Obi-Wan feels an intense wash of childish affection so strong that he can’t help but lick the commander’s nose. Cody looks so startled that Obi-Wan feels a little bad, but he can feel his happiness in the force so he licks him again.

Cody blinks and absently pats his russet fur, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Cody lets out a long-suffering sigh, “Let’s get you back to the ship. Helix isn’t a vet, but he’s all we got. Waxer, you grab the artifact, but touch it and I’ll leave your puppy ass here to die. Everybody else, with me.”

Carefully cradling him in his arms, Cody carts him off and away from the smelly cave with a steely conviction and gently scratches behind his fuzzy ears.

“Sir, can you please sit still?”

Obi-Wan continues to squirm. He doesn’t want a blood test at _all._ Logically, in the back of his mind, he knows that it wouldn’t hurt at all. But needles as scary and pointy, and Obi-Wan doesn’t want one anywhere near him. So he whimpers and cries, and tries everything to get out of the traitorous Cody’s grip.

‘Please, let me go!’ he tries to say, but words are so hard.

_Yipyipyipyip!_

But Cody holds him firmly, and Helix jabs him. He howls miserably: how could they betray him so cruelly? Cody lets him go after Helix finishes torturing him. Feeling betrayed, he flops onto his stomach and covers his eyes with two fuzzy paws.

“Aw, come on Sir, it wasn’t’ so bad. It was over in a second,” Helix tries to comfort him, “It was for your own good.”

Obi-Wan refuses to believe that stabbing him with an evil needle could be for his own good. He’s always hated visiting the healers. He growls at them, but it’s so high pitched and tiny that both men struggle to act serious.

Cody sighs and pats his white spotted side. Obi-Wan reluctantly admits that it’s soothing.

“Don’t be mad, General.”

He wavers. He doesn’t mean to be mean to Cody, but he didn’t protect him from the bad needle.

“Please?”

Cody looks at him with devastatingly sad eyes, and Obi-Wan’s little, tiny heart breaks. He whines an apology for ignoring him and presses his nose to him outstretched hand. Cody pats him gratefully.

A beep. He hears Helix fiddle with a data-pad, and he feels a wave of surprise in the force.

“Honestly, Commander, I thought that this was a joke. But according to the DNA scans, this puppy _is_ General Kenobi.” Helix brushes a hand over his spine and Obi-Wan wiggles happily. That feels nice! “And according to our zoology droid, this is also a Stewjoni deer-wolf.”

Both men examine the red wolf pup on the med table. It’s small enough to fit in two cupped palms, and most of it is made of gangly, long legs. His fur is thick and fluffy, the colour of fire except the white patch on his chest and belly, the faun-like spots on his side, black paws, and tiny triangle eyebrows that give the Obi-Pup an endearing, innocent expression. His ears are long and deer like and right beside the blunt nubs on the top of his head that will one day grow to be antlers. The underside of his deer-like tail is white, like his belly, and incredibly fluffy. As the name suggests, the pup looks somewhere between a wolf and a deer, and it’s agonisingly _cute_.

Helix tries not to cry as the Obi-Pup trips over his too-long legs and faceplants. The tiny creature looks up at them with enormous blue eyes and wiggles playfully, clumsily battering a fuzzy black paw against Helix’s hand. His heart melts.

“He’s kriffing adorable,” the medic sighs, “We’re doomed.”

Obi-Wan sneezes so hard that he falls over and lands on his bottom. The General goes _yipyipyip._

Cody and Helix uncontrollably coo. They share a glance and have a mutual understanding that they are kriffed on many levels. For one thing, their general is a lil’ puppy and under no circumstances will he set paw on a battlefield. And two: he’s going to wrap the whole damned GAR around his stubby tail with those adorable puppy eyes, and not one clone would try resist. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is a good boy. Give him pats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that short and sweet is the way to go with this story. Just little doses of cuteness.

x

Obi-Wan was having the time of his _life._

Cuddles and petting is abundant. He thinks, by this point, that every man in the 212th has petted him at least once, and he’s living for it. He never realised that a pat could feel _so_ good: like little tingles all up and down his spine that turn him into a puddle of goo.

He really should try to do his paperwork. But then someone scratches behind his ears, and all big person thoughts just… fade away, because ear scratches feel really, really good and he wants _more_!

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you Sir? A very good boy!”

_Yes, yes, imma good boy!_

Obi-Wan rolled over and happily wagged his tail. He’s the bestest boy! He came to Waxer when he called for him, even if he tripped a few times, but he listened! He really is the goodest.

Above him, the giant face of Waxer melted. Waxer covered his mouth with his palm and whimpered, fanning himself with his other hand. Obi-Wan could feel a flurry of confusing, intense emotions in the force, but they were really warm and nice.

Obi-Wan wiggled on his back. Give him another pat already!

“He’s so fluffy…”. Waxer grabbed the shoulders of a reluctantly enraptured Boil and vigorously shook him, “Boil. _Boil_. He’s killing me. Look at that little fluffy butt, and that floofy tail, and his iddy, bitty body, and his ridiculous long legs, and his tiny triangle eyebrows-“

Boil shoved Waxer off the bench they were sitting on. Waxer landed on the floor besides Obi-Wan, so Obi-Wan happily wiggled over to his face and licked his cheeks.

_Love you_ , he tried to say, _thanks for looking after me!_

_Yipyipyipyip!_

Waxer started ugly crying on the floor and pulled him to his chest. Obi-Wan was perfectly content to snuggle into his soft blacks- he was very glad when most of the men abandoned their armour so they could cuddle him better. So much comfier!

“You’re actually pathetic. He’s not _that_ cute.”

Waxer immediately shot up and cradled Obi-Wan to his chest. “Don’t listen to him, Sir. You’re the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, he just thinks he’s a tough guy and can’t like cute things.”

Waxer bought Obi-Wan’s fluffy little body up to his lips and loudly whispered in his fuzzy ear. “He’s a big softy. He may look like a mean bean, but underneath that scowl, there’s a soft spot for kids a parsec wide.”

“You know that I can hear you, right?” Boil looked supremely unimpressed, “And don’t feed the pupper lies. I do _not_ have a soft spot.”

Waxer smiled innocently, “Don’t you?”

“No.”

Waxer kissed the fluffy crown of Obi-Wan’s head, which felt really, really nice and he wants more kisses! But Waxer lifted in up and away, and gently plonked him in the lap of a suddenly tense Boil. He dint get any more kisses, which is sad, but he likes Boil, so this is good too!

Boil was so stiff, and he felt fearful in the force. Obi-Wan didn’t want friend-Boil to be scared, he was there! Obi-Wan was a good boy and he’d cheer his friends up. So Obi-Wan wagged his little tail and nuzzled his leg, letting him know that _I’m here and I care!_

Predictably, Boil’s tense face relaxed into a dopey smile. Almost unconsciously, Boil scratched the scruff of his neck and smiled when Obi-Wan wriggled happily.

“I guess… he’s _kinda_ cute.”

“Only kinda?”

Boil watched with adoring eyes as Obi-Wan tried to stand up on his lap but lost his balance and fell onto his butt. Both men cooed.

A manly tear slid down Boil’s cheek. He immediately wiped it away but looked absolutely besotted with the fluffy Obi-Pup.

“… If anything happens to him, I will kill everybody on this ship and then myself.”

Familiar gloved hands plucked Obi-Wan out of Boil’s lap and lifted him up, up, and into the warm crook of strong arms.

“Nothing is going to happen to the General because you are all good soldiers who follow orders and _do your job._ ”

Cody glared at the sheepish-looking Waxer and Boil and absently petted Obi-Wan’s fluffy russet body, “Back to work boys. And if I _ever_ hear you calling the General a ‘good boy’ again you’ll clean all the freshers on the ship with your own toothbrushes. Puppy or not, General Kenobi is still your superior officer and you will treat him with respect.”

Once Waxer and Boil scuttled away, and they were alone in the storage room, Cody dropped his square shoulders and cuddled Obi-Wan to his chest. Obi-Wan was _delighted_. He could hear the steady _thumpthump_ of his favorite heartbeat in the whole galaxy like drums. 

He gently licked the fingers that were gently scratching under his chin, and before he knew what he was going, he was softly growling and nibbling. He wanted to play all the time, but he also wanted cuddles, naps, and food. Life was so hard sometimes.

Cody rocked him very, very gently, and touched the white spots on his side with beautiful tenderness.

“Good boy,” Cody praised, and Obi-Wan was so happy that he could have died, “What a good boy, Sir. Who’s a good pupper? You are!”

Even across the Galaxy, Anakin could tell that something had happened to his master. He just didn’t know what, and since he didn’t feel any pain, he brushed it off and decided that he’d deal with it later.

But then Rex showed him a video of a fucking adorable puppy that couldn’t even walk in a straight line without tipping over, and yeah it’s cute, but why is he showing him this instead of Fives?

Rex winced. But he was still looking at the video with the softest look Anakin had ever seen.   
  


“Sir, I got a message from Commander Cody a few minutes ago. General Kenobi came in contact with a mysterious force artifact-“

Nothing new there, to be honest.

“- and this puppy is General Kenobi.”

Anakin blinked, and before he could say anything (or start crying, because _what the **fuck**_ Obi-Wan, how do you keep doing this?), Ahsoka burst out of the air vents and screeched “GRANDMASTER IS ADORABLE WE MUST GO PAT HIM!”

And, well, they did. Who could resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waxer: *loves openly and is not ashamed. Is dying send help* 
> 
> Boil: *tough boy but actually not*
> 
> Cody: I'm completely immune to this, I'm such a proper commander. *Obi-Wan does something cute* *Cody starts crying and kissing his fluffy ears* 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Guess who's coming next chapter... 😉


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan say hello!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small chapter, and probably not as fluffy as usual, but here we go!

Brushing, as it turned out, was incredibly relaxing.

The gentle drag of the brush through Obi-Wan’s thick, fuzzy fur sent waves of soft warmth down his spine and legs. When the brush reached the end of his spine, Obi-Wan’s floofy little deer tail twitched and wiggled.

Obi-Wan had lost track of how long he had been brushed. They had brushed his head, his oversized fuzzy ears, his spotted back and sides, and now he was dozing belly up in the lap of Crys as he gently worked the brush through the tufts of white fur on his stomach.

“He’s nearly asleep,” he heard Crys say softly to Cody, “You should have seen it; a few brushes and he settled right down.”

_No_ , he tried to argue, but it sounded more like a puppy grumble, _I’m not sleepy. I’m… I’m…_

Careful hands scratched behind his ears, and then gave him a gentle belly rub. All four of Obi-Wan’s long legs flopped in different directions, though his back leg started twitching when Crys scratched _the spot_.

More than a few _aww’s_ echoed around the common room as Obi-Wan twitched and softly snuffled.

A pile of blankets in the corner marked Obi-Wan’s supposed nap spot, though he hardly ever used it because he was always falling asleep in the arms of a trooper, and he slept with Cody at night.

Quiet conversation drifted around him. Obi-Wan was too tired to make sense of it. Instead, he let himself sink into unconsciousness, slowly drifting away while a fond hand scratched and rubbed his fluffy belly, and another traced the fine bones of his snout.

He was drifting away, away, away for his fifth nap of the day, when a bright supernova touched his mind curiously.

_Master?_

Obi-Wan was yanked out of his near nap; it was more pack! He knew the presence as _littermate-brother-friend-family-padawan-LittleNova_ anywhere, and he was close!

_Ani Ani Ani!_ He yipped excitedly inside his head, doing the mental equivalent of jumping up and down, _Play with me!_

He didn’t even wait for a reply. _Littermate-brother-friend-family-padawan-LittleNova_ was here, and that was very important and exciting, and he must go see him _immediately._

Crys gave a startled shout as Obi-Wan’s tiny body rocketed out of his lap and onto the unforgiving durasteel floor. His delicate, deer-like legs folded upon impact and Obi-Wan faceplanted into a tumble, but he was so excited to see Ani that he just rolled forwards and dashed between the legs of Longshot.

Multiple pairs of hands tried to grab him and lift him away from his very-important-quest as panicked cries filled the room. But Obi-Wan, for such a tiny creature, was shockingly fast, and he soon escaped the common room.

Obi-Wan happily raced through the halls with his tongue lolling out and his oversized ears flopping over his round eyes.

Multiple clones stumbled into walls as they frantically tried to avoid stomping on the Obi-Pup, and one brave trooper bodily tackled an astromech that was about to run him over. Though, being a puppy, Obi-Wan noticed none of the panic he was causing and dashed away from a hysteric Cody who was screaming ‘ _No one kriffing step on the baby or you die!’_ into his comm.

The blazing light of his pack-brother was _so_ close!

Obi-Wan yipped in excitement, his large eyes glowing with joy.

He ran around a sharp corner- or at least, he tried to. Obi-Wan’s legs are very long, and he hasn’t learned how to use them properly yet. The bottom of his feet are incredibly soft and smooth- so smooth, in fact, that he skidded around the corner at impossible speeds, and instead of stopping, he went _‘yipyipyip oh no!’_ right into a wall.

For a few seconds, Obi-Wan sprawled on the floor in a fuzzy heap, dazed.

But then:

“ _Obi-Wan???”_

_Ani!_ Obi-Wan yipped, racing around his boots in excited circles, _Ani Ani Ani! Play with me!_

He was so excited that his deer tail was wagging in adorable tiny circles, and his whole body was shaking like a slinky.

But once again, Obi-Wan’s long legs betrayed him, and he tripped over his own feet. Obi-Wan whined pathetically, because he’s fallen over _twice_ , and he doesn’t like falling over! Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the whimper. His tiny body curled up, his little tail tucked itself between his legs, and his triangle eyebrows pulled down into an agonisingly sad expression.

Hands, paler than what he’s used to, quickly scooped him up.

Intense, stormy blue eyes stared at him, and his pack-brother intelligently said “Uh… hush, please don’t cry?” and patted him awkwardly on the head.

Obi-Wan whimpered quietly, but he really, really loved his pack-brother, and pushed aside the lingering ouch to cover Ani’s face with kisses. The tiny deer-wolf pup licked and nosed every inch he could reach. He ended up chewing on his long hair once he was cradled to a strong shoulder.

_Love you!_ Obi-Wan told him, _Lots and lots and lots!_

His pack brother snorted sadly and fondly scratched underneath his chin.

“You wouldn’t say that if you were _you_ ,” his brother said sadly, “But thanks anyway, tiny Obi-Pup.”

Oh no! _Littermate-brother-friend-family-padawan-LittleNova_ shouldn’t be sad. On a very simple level, Obi-Wan understands that his pack-brother feels lonely and unloved, which is very weird because Obi-Wan knows that he loves him lots and lots, even when he was Big.

_No_ , he insisted, bopping Anakin on the nose with a clumsy paw, _love!_

Obi-Wan dove through his memories of being Big. He doesn’t understand them very well (too many confusing thoughts and big words), he _knows_ that Big him loved Ani. He could feel it.

So Obi-Wan clumsily grabbed the memories and Big feelings and _pushedpushedpushed_ them through the gold rope linking them together.

“Oh,” Anakin said thickly, his eyes suspiciously wet, “ _Oh._ I- I don’t know how to respond to that.”

That was okay. Obi-Wan just pushed some more love at him and nibbled on his robes. His pack-brother held his close as water leaked out of his eyes. But then Obi-Wan started to get bored, and soon asked to _play play play please Ani?_

Anakin huffed out a laugh and set him on the floor, right as Cody barrelled around the corner with a stampede of men behind him and frantically swept him into a protective cuddle. 

Obi-Wan just whined. Picked up, again? He was just about to play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it had enough fluff :) 
> 
> Let me know your ideas or thoughts, and please, imagine yourself cuddling with the Obi-Pup. You deserve some nice things.


	4. Playing, finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets a lawyer and Ahsoka teaches Obi-Wan how to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a cute one. I masde sure to include Ashoka :) Hope you like it!

“He should stay with _me_. He’s _my_ master!” Anakin was almost shouting. He’s drawn up to his full height; shoulders squared, and jaw firmly set.

The Commander scowled fiercely in response. “And he’s _my_ General: he stays with the vod!”

Anakin scoffed. As if being their General is more important than being his Master.

“I can understand him in the force,” he argues. He’s not leaving Obi-Wan in a place where no one understands him, that’s cruel and dumb. “I can look after him better.”

“We don’t need the force to understand the little tyke,” Cody bit back, and Anakin resisted the urge to punch his stupid face. “If you can’t tell what he’s feeling without the force, then you’re clearly lacking emotional intelligence… Sir.”

Anger sparks in his chest.

“Excuse me?” Anakin gaped, offended. He had plenty of emotional intelligence… he thinks. “At least I could protect him better!”

He has the force, years of training, and a lightsaber. What does Cody have? A _blaster_.  
  
“Protect him from the dangers that _you_ put him in?” The Commander said dryly, “The 501st has a reputation for being reckless, Sir, and I’m not risking Obi-Wan by putting him in an unsafe environment.”

Anakin gasps, outraged.

“ _Unsafe environment_ \- the Resolute is perfectly safe. Rex, help me out here.” He looks over at his right-hand man, but to his horror, Rex only shifts guiltily.

“Rex!”

“Well… we’re on our third ship.”

Traitor.

Fine, he can do this himself. Anakin crosses his arms, and before he can get a word out, Cody cuts in.

“Let’s settle this once and for all.”

Finally. A dark sense of satisfaction rears its ugly head- he could beat him in a fight any day.

Cody smirks, “We can settle this dispute with our family lawyers. You, of course, will have a court representative.”

_What?_

“What?” he says dumbly, “The 212th has family lawyers?”

“We do- the General sponsored some of us to learn from an online law school, among other things. The court meeting starts in twenty minutes in training room four. Be there or automatically lose custody.”

Anakin… is confused. He has so many questions. “What?”

But Cody is already gone. So is Rex, and Ahsoka, and Master, and everyone except for a single 212th clone.

The man sticks his hand out and gives him a terrifying grin. He’s dressed in a brand-new pair of blacks. “Good afternoon, General Skywalker. My name is Shark, and I’m your attorney. Let’s review our case file and compile evidence to give you the best possible chance at winning custody.”

Anakin stares. And keeps staring. This did not go how he thought it would.

“What?”

_A few minutes earlier._

Obi-Wan whined softly. He’s laying on his fluffy stomach with his head rested on his paws, a lock of utmost boredom in his eyes. He’s so bored! Ani and Cody are doing silly adult things like yelling and fighting when they could all be playing tag.

Someone gently nudges him in his spotted side. His ears prick up as he looks to see who it is, and most importantly, if they want to play.

With a burst of delight, he recognises the tangerine skin of _littlesister-littermate-friend-family-YoungOne_.

_‘Soka ‘Soka ‘Soka!_ He races to her side and nearly trips over, but she catches him in the palms of her hands. He kisses every bit of skin he can reach because he _loveslovesloves_ her so much and he really wants her to know and not get confused like silly Ani.

‘Soka giggles softly and scratches his oversized, fuzzy ears. He wags his little deer tail and nuzzles into the scratch.

“Hello Master,” she says softly, still scratching his ears, “You’re ridiculous and adorable, and I love you too.”

_Yes yes yes!_ He tells her excitedly because she loves him too and he’s so happy! _Love ‘Soka, love Ani, and love Cody._

He loves all the people who cuddle him and nap with him, but secretly, he loves them in a special way that makes his heart feel warm and the force sing prettily. But Cody and Ani are fighting, and that makes him really sad because he doesn’t want the people he loves to fight!

He whines sadly and points a miserable paw towards the two males who are puffing up like clucky chickens.

“Aww, Baby-Wan, they’re not really fighting,” she cuddles him to her chest and makes gentle shushing noises, “They just love you so much that their brains have gone all gooey and stupid.”

_Stupid Ani! Stupid Cody!_ He agrees, _Need to hug._

Ahsoka snickers quietly.

“How about while we wait for Commander Cody and Skyguy to hug it out, we go play?”

_YES!_ He shouts eagerly into an amused Ahsoka’s mind. He’s been waiting to play for _forever_! The silly adults think he’s too small to play games, so they cuddle him and kiss his nose all the time and keep making him sleep by brushing his fur. But Obi-Wan is a wolf pup; he’s born to play games. And if ‘Soka wants to play, then he’s gonna play so good that she will want to play with him again!

_Play!_ He demands, resting a demanding paw of her nose. _We play now!_

Ahsoka giggles and kisses his fluffy forehead.

“Come on,” she smirks, “I have the _perfect_ idea.”

“A little lower.”

Obi-Wan wiggles as low as he can go, his long deer legs folded beneath him in a predator’s crouch.

“Almost! How about I…” A hand pushes down his butt which was sticking high in the air. As soon as she lets go, it rises and his tail swivels in an excited circle.

Ahsoka sighs, but she’s smiling. “Ridiculous,” she says sappily, “I love you so much. Now, what do we do next?”

_Hunt! Stalk prey, and ATTACK! RAAW!_ He makes growling noises as he attacks an imaginary foe, just to be sure that Ahsoka understands what he’s saying. Ahsoka grins and pets his flank, whispering “Good boy, Master!”

His insides glow.

Ahsoka crouches down low next to him, so low that she’s almost flat to the ground. Her head tails touch the floor, and she bares her teeth, and Obi-Wan notices she has fangs.

She’s a predator, he thinks happily, like me! She can teach him how to hunt and kill prey like a REAL wolf, not a baby.

“Ready?” she whispers. Her eyes are trained ahead with the utmost serious look on her face. He tries to copy her stance and serious look by furrowing his brows and showing his milk teeth, but he only succeeds in looking utterly adorable. Like a toddler dressing up in mummies uniform and trying to go to work.

_Ready_ , he whispers back seriously, _Hunt now?_

She shifts ever so slightly, so Obi-Wan determinedly does so too. Maybe it’s a special hunting technique? He must copy every single thing that Ahsoka does if he wants to be a good predator like she is! But he wiggles too much and tips over sideways. Ahsoka quickly picks him up and puts him back in position with a ruffle of his fur.

“Steady,” she creeps forwards almost silently on all fours, “No sudden movements. Stay silent and low, and attack on my command.”

_Yes ‘Soka!_

He waits in a crouch and _breathes._ He settles into a big calm, and he knows that he’s ready.

He feels a flare of _amazement-he’sababy-howdidhedothat_ from ‘Soka, but then he feels the big calm wash over her too.

“Steady…” she whispers and settles into an attack crouch, “Steady…”

A mouse droid rolls into view, and Obi-Wan thinks this is _prey._

“Now!”

Ahsoka leaps forwards and Obi-Wan does his best to follow. The mouse droid ‘ _meeps_ ’ in alarm as a teenage togruta and a wolf pup tackle it down.

Excitement thrums in his blood as he chews on the mouse droid, growling and biting. He did it! He hunted prey and he WON! But the prey isn’t really alive, so he can’t kill it, but he thinks he did an excellent job of defeating his mighty foe.

He sits on top of the mouse droid so it can’t run away; he wants to show Cody how skilled he is.

_Look, look!_ He yips at Ahsoka, _I hunts the prey. I am bestest predator!_

She smiles at him.

“Not yet,” she tells him, “But one day.”

Her words send a warm glow of happiness right down his spine. If ‘Soka believes he can do it, then he knows he can!

_Like you_ , he tells her gratefully, _Want to be like you._

He feels a burst of happiness and sadness in the force. She picks him up, but luckily she keeps the mouse droid pinned with her foot, and gently traces the marking on his face.

“Oh, Master,” she says softly, cradling him in the crook of her orange arm, “You’re already like me. You helped train me, helped me grow, and supported me. If anything, _I_ want to be like _you_.”

Big Him did all that, he’s just a wolf pup now.

He looks at their similarly coloured coats and their white markings. They have blue eyes and are both predators.

_Sister_ , he yawns and leans against her arm, and he pushes the memories of Big Him thinking _daughter_. He drifts away, but no matter what he sees her as, he lets her know that she’s _family_.

He’s not awake to see her cry. Ahsoka feels love, loss and bittersweet happiness in equal measures. She misses her grandmaster, who was like a father to her, but she loves this ridiculous Obi-Pup too. She cradles his sleeping handful of a body to her chest, and very quietly carries him away to a safe den for a nap.

Hours later, after Anakin and Cody finished their court case (Cody won becuase he's awesome like that, but Anakin has visitation rights), they follow Obi-Wan’s force signature to the laundry room.

They find Ahsoka resting on her side, and tucked protectively to her stomach is a very small, very fluffy Obi-Wan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhAt dO YoU ThINk???
> 
> And who here is excited about the PLETHORA of new star wars TV shows coming out? And Loki? And kjdfshgksudrghdzgf OMG I just can die happy now.


	5. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The negotiator is under attack... but being cute won't save him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooo! This one isn't a happy chapter, folks. Pray for the Obi-Pup if that's your thing ☹️

Obi-Wan was cheerfully playing tug-a-war with Ani and ‘Soka when the lights turned red and the walls made a scary wailing sound. The men who were cheering him on froze and drew their blasters, and he could feel horror choking the room like a noxious gas.

He whimpered and burrowed into Anakin’s robes. He didn’t like the scary lights or noises; Big Him’s memories tell him that this is really bad.

Anakin cursed and reached for his comm, drawing Obi-Wan protectively into his side, “Commander Cody, what’s the situation?”

The comm crackles to life, and Cody stands tall in his full armour.

_“Not good, Sir. General Grievous has made a full-frontal assault right out of hyperspace. We’re going to need you on the Resolute, but make sure the General is well protected before you go.”_

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Anakin gently stroked his frightened muzzle and pressed a thought down their bond. _Don’t do anything stupid while I’m not here to save you, Master._ He passed the tiny, whimpering body to Ahsoka after pressing a kiss to his nose; his worry and fear tasted palpable in the force.

“Stay here, Padawan,” he told her grimly. They both knew she was desperately needed on the field, but she had an even more important job to do now. “Keep him safe for me.”

Ahsoka suppressed a shudder. She’d only encountered Grievous once, and it terrified her.

“I will.”

With one last look at Obi-Wan, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and dashed away.

Obi-Wan whined; he had a bad feeling that made his stomach feel icky. He doesn’t want Ani to go. The lights and sounds are scary, but now he knew something worse was coming. Ahsoka shifted uneasily at his fear.

Her comm crackled.

_“Ahsoka, Grievous’s troops have breached the Negotiator. Get to an escape pod if you can, and only engage is absolutely necessary. Your mission is to protect Obi-Wan, **not** destroy battle droids.”_

A jolt of panic from the adults made Obi-Wan burrow into Ahsoka’s chest. He didn’t quite understand what was going on, but his friends were scared and so was his packmate. And since Ahsoka is the bestest predator ever, an even worse one might try to eat him!

“Commander Tano,” Waxer says lowly, “We should get going. Don’t want to miss our flight.”

He feels Ahsoka suck in a deep breath and carefully dug her fingers into his thick, red fur.

“No, we don’t. Moving out.”

Ahsoka is still clutching him when they walk out of their playroom, flanked my men on either side. The usually well-lit hallway is dark and glowing eerily red, and his keen ears pick up the sounds of screams and blaster fire. It scares him. He wants to go home- he wants Cody.

When he whimpers Ahsoks hushes him, whispering very, very softly that “We have to be quiet, little guy. Predators, remember?

_Raw?_

A brief flare of amusement.

_Almost, little guy_. Ahsoka pushes the memory of them quietly stalking the mouse droid, and Obi-Wan understands. _They_ are the prey now, and they have to be really, really quiet so the other predators don’t find them.

Ahsoka freezes and holds up her palm.

“Wait, I feel something.”

Waxer, Boil, and the other clones draw closer. A second later, he hears clanking. And it’s getting closer, fast.

“ _Clankers_ ,” Boil swears, “Back, now!”

But then he hears clanking behind them too, and there’s nowhere left to run.

Ahsoka passes him to Boil, and then ignites two brilliant yellow-green blades. Moments later, red streaks of light fly down the corridor, and Ahsoka spins and twists as she deflects them away.

It becomes really scary. The red lights and the lightsasbers are noisy, and his friends are shouting, and one of them gets hit by the light and doesn’t get back up. He’s really scared. Obi-Wan’s tail is tucked between his legs and his ears are folded back, and his tiny body trembles in Boil’s one-handed grasp.

A whirring noise. A terrifying droid drops out of the vents with buzzing sticks, followed by a handful more.

“Magna-guards!”

Another one of his friends falls over. He was hit by the buzzing stick. Obi-Wan calls to him, but he doesn’t get up. Why won’t he get up? He needs to get up because he’s Obi-Wan’s friend and Obi-Wan doesn’t want him to sleep forever!

The scary droids attack them with terrifying agility.

Ahsoka looks determinedly at Boil as she stabs a magna-guard, “I’ll hold them off, get Obi-Wan out of here!”

Boil protests, but Ahsoka snarls. It reminds him of a grown wolf; an alpha defending her pack. 

_“Run!”_

And Boil runs. Obi-Wan is jostled in his arms as they duck under the lights and buzzing sticks, and dash down the corridor faster than Obi-Wan had ever gone. Boil runs and runs, but after a few minutes, a red light hits his shoulder and sends him flying into the wall.

Boil slumps to the ground. With a prod to the force Obi-Wan knows he’s alive, but he’s sleeping.

_“Hey, what is that thing?”_ The clanker speaks in a tinny, robotic voice, and doesn’t sound friendly like the astromechs he knows. 

_“I dunno. What should we do with it?”_

_“Hmm.”_ A moment passes, and Obi-Wan whines. He feels so afraid and alone; he can still hear blaster fire and screaming, and now Boil is won’t wake up! He desperately nudges Boil’s leg with his nose and slaps him with his paw. But it’s useless, Boil won’t wake.

He’s on his own.

_“Well, it’s on a Republic ship, and our job is to destroy the Republic forces. I say we kill it.”_

_“Roger roger.”_

_“Roger roger.”_

_“Roger roger.”_

A red light blasts right next to him and sends him flying off his feet. More red light comes towards him and he whimpers in fear. He hears the lights burning metal behind him, and hears them roar as they whizz past his ear. The clanking follows him as he runs and runs and runs on fragile, deer-like legs.

He wants Cody. He’s so scared, he just wants someone to hold him and take him away from the scary droids.

He’s tiring, and quickly. Soon he won’t be able to run away from the clanking or the scary lights, and he knows he going to go to sleep and not wake up.

He runs, and then he drops.

He’s going to forever sleep scared and alone, so he lays on his belly and covers his eyes with his paws. He doesn’t want to see the light coming towards him.

The light… doesn’t come. He’s too scared that it might be a trick, that the moment he opens his eyes he’s gonna sleep. He whimpers as a much louder clanking comes closer, closer, and stops just in front of him.

“What do we have here?”

A cold, metal claw picks him up by the scuff and lifts him up up and away. He shivers in fear, crying out softly for Cody.

When he opens his terrified blue eyes, he’s staring into the reptilian eyes of a monster.

The monster laughs. It’s a scary, grating sound.

“You will make a fine addition to my collection,” it says harshly, “And since General Kenobi is not here, I will take you instead.”

The monster runs and scuttles up the ceiling. Obi-Wan cries and whines, and he hears his friends yelling and screaming his name.

But it’s too late.

The monster is gone, his ship jumping into hyperspace. And with, Obi-Wan is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, surprise! I hope this started to fulfill some of your ideas. Guess who Obi-Pup is meeting next 👀


	6. Not my name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grievous wants a pet. Dooku... doesn't agree. 
> 
> Watch out Anakin, you're getting a little Vader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in a reference to another Star Wars fandom, and a reference to some of my favorite Obi-Wan fics. Can you spot them?
> 
> And sorry about the lack of fluff. It will come next chapter, I promise!

In all his years, Cody had never, _ever_ felt pain like this. A blasterbolt couldn’t compare to the knife wedged in his chest, to the horrible guilt from the knowledge that he _failed to protect his baby_.

He can’t sleep, he can barely eat, and Helix threatened to put an IV in him if he didn’t drink. Eating… it just didn’t matter when his General wasn’t here in his arms. The grief is drowning him, and all he can do his hold his head in his hands and cry. 

He hurts. He hurts so damn much.

“Commander Cody… I’m so sorry.”

Ahsoka looked like she might start crying again, “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have let him out of my sight, he was my mission. You and Master Anakin trusted me with his life, and I failed-“

“If it was anyone’s fault, it was mine,” Boil said roughly. It was the first words he had spoken in over a day. Even Waxer could get him to talk. “I was the one carrying him, and I was shot like some shiney,” he said bitterly, “When he needed me, I wasn’t there.”

Cody gritted his teeth. He’s tired of hearing his brothers blame themselves, tired of the crying, the grief, the _pain_ -

“Stop with the blaming. It won’t get us _anywhere_ ,” Cody said fiercely. He angrily wiped away a stray tear and bared his teeth in a snarl- he needs his men to _fight_.

“General Grievous took something that belongs to us, something that is more precious than he will _ever_ know. We failed, we all did,” he admitted. “But that doesn’t mean we give up. We’re going to get our General back, vod, and we’re not going to let anyone stop us. Not Grievous, not Dooku- not even the kriffing Jedi council!”

He slams his fist down on the table and draws in a ragged breath, “We _will_ fight for Obi-Wan, and we will win. It’s what we do best.”

They’re clones. They are born and bred for war, and now they have something to truly fight for. They will be unstoppable.

Ahsoka looks heartened, and the gleam of fierce determination flickers back into Boil’s eyes.

“He’s right.”

Skywalker stepped out of the shadows. He looked terrible; his skin was ghost white and the skin under his eyes was a sickly grey. And his eyes… they were full of a terrible, terrible rage.

He stalked forwards, and Cody almost took a step back out of instinct.

_Danger_ , his mind whispers.

_Run_.

“I’m not going to lose any more of my family.”

Crates and loose bits of metal rattled. A cold storm brewed in the air, and the hairs on Cody’s arm stood on end.

Skywalker snarled, “He’s going to _pay_ for what he’s done.”

Their eyes met, and they had a mutual understanding that they would both do _anything_ to get the General back safe _._ Anything.

“Poor Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka whispered, oblivious to her Master’s rage, “He’s probably so scared and alone. I wonder what a monster like Grievous is doing to him?”

Nobody had the heart to answer.

“ _Please, Sir, hold still_ ,” the droid asked politely, “ _I am nearly done_.”

The Droid continued its work, and Obi-Wan almost wanted to cry out of boredom. This whole process is taking _forever_. Not even the soothing jazz music or the heating pad made things better.

But it wasn’t all bad.

He’s had a delightfully warm bath filled with _bubbles_. Oh, he loved how the bubbles went _pop pop_ when he bit them and stuck to the top of his head like a pointy hat. He didn’t like getting scrubbed by the droid very much, but it _did_ give a good massage. He was blow-dried, combed, and ‘styled’, and a tiny, padded leather collar was fitted around his neck.

But now he had to stay still, and it was so _boring._ Obi-Wan squirmed- he wished Cody were here. Cody would let him play and bite his hands- the droid didn’t like that at all. And he missed belly rubs and storytime.

“ _Sir, please, I am almost finished with my task_.”

He grumbled and sulkily slumped into the heating pad. _Fine._ He would be boring and stay still. Urgh.

The droid puttered around and fussed before wheeling back, satisfied. 

“ _Finished, Sir. Do you approve?”_

Obi-Wan looked down at his newly painted nails. It was bright and pretty, and he kinda liked it. Maybe Cody should paint his nails too. They could match!

_I like it_ , he tried to say, _pretty!_

_Yipyipyip!_

The droid looked at him seriously, “ _Excellent, Sir, you look very handsome. Now, follow me please.”_

He toddled along after the droid. He still didn’t like the clanking droids, but they don’t try to throw red lights at him anymore. One of them even said he was cute! The droid led him down metal halls that looked a bit darker than his home’s, and into a big room with a lot of windows.

A chill raced down his spine as heavy clanking echoed through the room. He knew that noise. The heavy clanks would get closer and closer, and a metal monster would hurt him. It already stole him from his family. The only thing worse would be to kill him. 

Obi-Wan shot a betrayed look at the droid. Why did he take him here? Obi-Wan thought he was being a good boy, but maybe he was so squirmy that the droid wanted to kill him.

Oops.

“A fine addition to my collection, as I predicted,” the monster mused, “You will make an excellent companion.”

Obi-Wan snuffed in surprise and tilted his head adorably; one oversized fuzzy ear flopped in front of his eye. Companion? What’s a companion, and why wasn’t the monster eating him?

The monster held up an object… it was a ball!

Obi-Wan knew that he really, really shouldn’t get excited, but the ball looked like so much fun and all he wanted in the universe was to play with it. Or even better, play with the ball _and_ Cody. His tiny, floofy deer tail wagged in little circles as he eyed the ball, imagining himself leaping after it and chasing it down the halls, only to bring it to his family and have them shower him with kisses.

The monster huffed a laugh at his adorable excitement. The laugh turned into a terrible, hacking cough that made Obi-Wan very worried. Was the monster okay? Maybe it needed a hug.

The monster waggled the ball. Obi-Wan followed its movement with round, playful eyes, eagerly awaiting the game.

“My name is General Grievous,” it huffed proudly, “I stole you from a Republic Ship to make you into my faithful companion. You may have been the pet of my greatest adversary; General Kenobi.” The monster spat the name out with hate so strong that it made Obi-Wan’s insides hurt. “I will make you mine. I will make you hate him. What is a more perfect form of revenge than to turn his own dog against him and make you loyal to only me?”

Obi-Wan hardly understood a word of what he was saying. All he could see was the bright pink ball. He crouched low, just like ‘Soka taught him. He’s gonna be the bestest hunter ever!

The Monster- Grievous- threw the ball and Obi-Wan happily bounced after it. He made it three steps before he tripped over and faceplanted.

Grievous chuckled and fetched the ball himself with loud, clanking steps. He gave the ball to Obi-Wan, which was really nice of him because he was really excited to chew on it. Obi-Wan made tiny growling noises as he attacked his neon prey and kicked it with his back legs.

“I see you will grow into a fierce warrior.” Grievous thrummed with pleasure, excitement, and vindictive glee in the force as Obi-Wan managed to rip a chunk out of the ball. “I name you… _Venge_.”

Days of playing ball and ferociously attacking scraps of leather later, Grievous set him in a basket. It was a very spacious basket- twice the length of his body- and lined with the Nice Monster’s own cape. At some point, the Monster became the Nice Monster, but a Monster all the same.

Obi-Wan cocked his head curiously. He hadn’t been in a basket before- Cody preferred to carry him, and Grievous said that a strong warrior should learn to walk on their own.

_Where we going?_ He tried to ask, but instead said _yipyipyip?_

Of course, Grievous didn’t answer him. He has no reason to believe that Obi-Wan even asked a question. To him, Obi-Wan is an adorable puppy. Albeit, an adorable puppy he plans to use as a twisted form of revenge.

Grievous stroked his fur with a careful, metal digit. Obi-Wan found himself leaning into the cold touch and squirmed in delight when the claw scratched under his chin.

“I wonder if you have seen life outside of ships,” the Nice Monster mused, “I think not. Those Republic _scum_ are weak and pathetic, and are too useless to raise a warrior properly. Little warriors need to feel the dirt beneath their feat as they stalk and kill their prey. I hunted in the forests of Kalee. The sun made me strong, the nights taught me patience, and the earth beneath my feet made me a warrior, leader, and destroyer of the miserable _Huk_ ,” Grievous spat the word out like a curse. “You will become strong and fierce, and you will help me destroy those Jedi worms.”

The cyborg coughed. It was a worrying, hacking sound.

“The Jedi did this to me,” he hissed, reptilian eyes glinting with deep hatred, “I despise them.”

Well, that’s not very good. Not good at all!

_Ani and ‘Soka are really nice_ , he told Grievous seriously, _they give good cuddles. Maybe you need a hug. And a kiss to make your cough all better. Cody is the bestest kisses- makes me feel glowy in my heart after I hurts myself._

Grievous stalked forwards, clutching the basket to his metal torso. His third arm placed a pink ball in the basket, and Obi-Wan wasted no time chewing it. He made adorable growling noises as he wrestled with the ball and lost. Grievous chuckled as he watched the tiny fuzzball nip and growl and roll around in his cape, only to get tangled in its folds.

At some point, Obi-Wan curled up in a bun and fell asleep in the basket. He woke up somewhere very different from the metal walls and cold floors that he grew up in.

There was sunlight- real sunlight- warming his fur, and the air was moving weirdly. He thinks it’s called ‘wind’.

Grievous was still holding his basket, and he was talking in gleeful, oily words to someone who felt like a shadow. The Shadow Man.

“We have taken another Republic planet for the Separatist’s with ease- their puny military was no match for my superior tactics-“

“… There is a Jedi here,” said a deep, cultured voice- the voice of the Shadow. He guessed it was this ‘Count Dooku’ Grievous told him about. “I expected better of you, General Grievous.”

He felt a flare of anger in the force that made Obi-Wan prick up his ears. Was something wrong?

“Impossible!” Grievous hissed angrily, “I would know if there was a Jedi on my ship. My droids search the ship daily- it would be impossible to hide.”

“Not quite… Jedi are crafty. A Jedi can use the force to blend into their surroundings-“

Dooku froze, and slowly looked right at Obi-Wan with an unusual expression on his face. Obi-Wan wiggled in his carry basket and sent out a thrill of childish happiness into the force.

_Hello_! Obi-Wan wagged his tail and looked at the tall man hopefully. _P_ _lay?_

Dooka gaped.

_“Grandpadawan?”_ Dooku was staring at Obi-Wan with an expression of stunned disbelief, and surprisingly, greed.

Grievous narrowed his eyes and protectively clutched the basket in his clawed hands.

“You are mistaken, Count Dooku. This pup is called Venge.”

Dooku looked at Obi-Wan in the basket, who was chewing on his foot, and then at Grievous.

“No, I believe he’s my grandpadawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi”

Grievous stared. He blinked, looked at Obi-Wan, and then protectively hugged the basket. 

“Venge.”

“Obi-Wan.”

“ _Venge_ ,” Grievous stressed, “My new companion-“

Outrage sparked in the force.

“Absolutely not,” Dooku interrupted sternly, and launched Grievous out the window with a flick of his hand.

Obi-Wan whimpered and nervously flicked his ears down. He hoped Nice Monster was going to be okay- that fall looked scary. What if he hurted himself?

The shadow in the force shushed him.

He was plucked out of his basket with the force and floated into the hands of Dooku, who held him like one might hold a loaf of bread. Obi-Wan was too surprised to squirm, but he nervously pawed at the pale hands holding him captive. Maybe the Shadow Man will return him to Cody- he can hear him. He knows he can!

Dooku stared, and then grinned with shark-like teeth.

“Hello, Obi-Wan,” the Sith scratched behind his ears with a delicate hand, “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you spot them? 😉 
> 
> I hope this was okay. Not my best (considering the long wait), and I could have done better. Grievous was a bit OC... I just can't write him! 
> 
> Until next time, folks!
> 
> Cody: *dying, thinks Obi-Wan is getting tortured, falling apart, will kill someone* 
> 
> Obi-Wan: BUBBLE BATH WOOO


	7. Dooku tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Dooku can resist the overwhelming cuteness of the Obi-Pup. A single day in the life of a tired grandpa realizing that kids are more difficult and much cuter than he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED. 
> 
> sorry for the slow update. Sometimes I have ideas that I just can't get down on paper- I have figured out that I am NOT good out writing plot. Just fluff.

“Obi-Wan,” Dooku said sternly, “What did I tell you about eating your clothing?”

_… Not to?_

Obi-Wan guiltily let the fabric fall out of his mouth, the edges wet from salvia and severely rumpled. It wasn’t his fault! Clothes are just so… chewable.

Dooku eyed the saliva-soaked fabric with the thinly veiled disgust and resignation that people feel when babies vomit on their shirts. He sighed, and delicately placed down his silverware.

“And what are you going to chew on instead?”

_Chewtoys, Grandmaster_ , Obi-Wan said dutifully, as the battered the gold-encrusted rope with his paw.

“So why, Grandpadawan, are you chewing on your cape?”

Obi-Wan innocently wagged his floofy deer tail. Him? Chewing on clothes? Not a chance! Even so, he absently chewed on the black fabric, and felt a spike of childish glee when he managed to rip a hole in it. He held the torn fabric proudly between his oversized front paws and admired his fierce skills. ‘Soka would be proud.

_Not a cape! Itsa blanket stuck on my back._

“That’s not how it…” Dooku put his head in his hands and drew in a deep breath. His head stayed in his hands for a long time, long enough that Obi-Wan was starting to feel worried. What if he hurt Dooku’s feelings by chewing on the cape? He really hopes not- that would be mean and being mean is bad.

Dooku shuddered, looking increasingly tired.

“Please, just finish your filet mignon and wagu nerf. We can- we can go ‘play’ once you finish your lunch.”

Obi-Wan wiggled in his highchair so hard that he nearly fell off. _Play?_ He said excitedly, _You play with me?_ He was so excited! He loved to play lots and lots, so much that he could explode with excitement. But Shadow Dooku said they play after he eats, so he gotta eat really, really fast.

In his childish excitement, Obi-Wan knocked over his water dish, squashed the fine slices of premium meat with his paws before accidently launching them onto the floor, and managed to get tomato puree all through his red-gold fur and smeared on his face.

_All done!_ Obi-Wan said proudly, _We play now. Milk later?_

Dooku took one look at the mess on the floor, the highchair, and Obi-Wan himself and let out a long, suffering sigh.

“Force,” he muttered in exhausted resignation, “It’s like raising Qui-Gon all over again.”

Dooku gently rolled a green ball away from Obi-Wan. Instantly, Obi-Wan’s blood sung with the urge to chase and hunt and defeat his prey. He crouched low, just like ‘Soka taught him, and tensed his muscles for a big jump when-

Large, weathered hands caught him around the middle.

Obi-Wan grumbled unhappily. Why did Shadow Dooku stop him? He was going to catch it, but now it’s already stopped moving! He gave Dooku an unhappy stare.

_This not how you play!_ He chastised. Maybe Shadow Dooku doesn’t know how to play properly. _You throw ball. I hunt. I learn_ , he explained slowly, like Dooku was a dim child.

A deep chuckle rumbled in Dooku’s chest as a weathered hand stroked his newly washed, blow-dried and brushed fur.

“I apologise for the confusion, young one. You _are_ going to hunt the ball, but you will only hunt it with the force.”

Obi-Wan cocked his head, one oversized ear flopping in his eyes.

_Nuh-uh. You can’t hunt if you’re sitting down, silly!_

“Can’t I?” Dooku smiled slyly and held out a hand. “Then how can I do this?”

The green ball slowly rose into the air and settled into the palm of Dooku’s hand.

_I know! I know!_ Obi-Wan yapped in excitement. Big Him does that lots in his memories. So does Ani and ‘Soka. _It’s magic!_

Dooku huffed out a short, barely there, laugh.

“The mind of a child is truly wonderful. Now, Grandpadawan, it’s your turn to ‘hunt’.”

Dooku rolled the ball once again, and Obi-Wan longed to prance after it. Maybe if he catches it with the magic he can hunt properly?

He squints at the ball. How does he get it to move?

“Use the force, Grandpadawan.”

_The big calm?_

“I suppose that’s a word for it,” Dooku mused, “Though I encourage you to use the… Big Anger. You will use it one way or another when you become my apprentice. Human or not… we will follow the will of the force. Though, stranger things have happened then an animal becoming a trained force user. Like that feral demon child becoming a Jedi and sullying my prestigious lineage.”

“Breathe, Obi-Wan. Reach out for the… Big calm, and pull the ball towards you.”

_Okay!_ He chirped; _I PULL!_

He let his feelings sink into the Big Calm, and then he felt the strings surrounding the ball. He tugged on the strings, then pulled as hard as he could. The ball shot off the ground at an incredible, blurring speed so fast that it could have entered hyperspace.

And smacked Dooku directly in the face.

_Sorry_ , Obi-Wan said guiltily. He licked at the bacta patch covering Dooku’s left cheek and eye, pressing kisses to the purpled skin in the hopes that he can make it all better like Cody does for him. _Didn’t mean to hurt you. Sorry. Sorry!_

Weathered hands stroke the nape of his neck and gently tugged on the Obi-Pup sized designer robes.

“Your excessive apologies will do you no good, apprentice, they only encourage your anxieties. Your pitiful Jedi order degraded your self-confidence into an inch of its life, so low that my grandpadawan does not seem to know how much he is worth. You do not yet know of your importance, Obi-Wan, you do not know how great, how _powerful_ , you will become under my tutelage.” The hands removed the tiny robes off his fluffy body and folded them with the force, delicately placing them besides Obi-Wan’s extravagant, silk bed.

_But I don’t want to be powerful. I’m sorry._

Dooku sighed and lowered him onto the plush bed that a human child could comfortably sleep on and tucked the black silky sheets around his tiny body. He almost looked lost in them.

“Power, young Obi-Wan, is the only thing that will set you free. You will learn in time. For now, cease your incessant apologies.”

_But- but I hurt you! And Cody says that I always have to say sorry when I hurt someone. Is good!_

“You did hurt me, yes.”

Obi-Wan let out a low whine of horror- he didn’t mean to! He was only trying to play with the ball and hunt it like Dooku told him to. Now he did a bad thing and he’s not allowed to say sorry!

Dooku sighed. He tried to rub his face but forgot half of it was taken up by a massive, purple, and _painful_ bruise.

“It’s hardly a blemish, young one, no need to throw yourself into a spiral of self-pity. Come now, don’t rile yourself up before bed.”

_Sorry._

“ _Obi-Wan_ , what did we just discuss-“ Dooku sighed. Parenting was so difficult, even if it’s not your child. “I suppose we’ll work on that tomorrow. Good night, young one.”

Dooku stood up, and Obi-Wan watched his looming form walk further and further away from him, leaving him alone in the darkened room.

_Wait! Please don’t go!_

He didn’t want to be alone. He wanted Cody. He wanted to go home- he wanted Ani and ‘Soka and Waxer and all of his friends. The shadowy and cold presence of Dooku was nothing like the warmth of his family, but he would take the cold shadows over being completely alone in the dark.

_Read me a story?_

Dooku sighed once again, but even he wasn’t immune to the big blue puppy eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He settled down in the heavily cushioned chair besides Obi-Wan’s luxurious bed and pulled out his datapad, already flicking through it.

“Very well. Let me procure a suitable work of fiction-“

“ _You will return my companion to me at once, Dooku, or I will tear your palace apart stone by stone-“_

“We’ll ignore that.”

_“Dooku, give me my master or I will destroy you-“_

“And that. Bothersome desert mutt,” he muttered, “Nothing like you, Obi-Wan. Stewjoni deer-wolf are an elegant, noble species worthy of my lineage. Ah- here we are. How about ‘Across the Stars’?”

_Ad-ventua?_

“ _Adventure_ , young one. And yes, I believe this children’s novel has many adventures. Are you ready?”

_Yes, I ready! Story, please._ He was so excited that he crawled out of the sheets and plopped gracelessly into Dooku’s lap. He was too young, too small, and too inexperienced with the force to notice the utterly soft look on Dooku’s usually stern face, or the small tendrils of light melting the ice in Dooku's frigid heart.

“Very well. Now, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, lived a boy who would one day unite both good and evil. But the path to balance would not be easy. In a galaxy of adventures, danger is everywhere, and our hero has much to learn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku is slowly realizing that you can't make an adorable thing like Obi-Wan dark. He's too cute. 
> 
> The rest of the gang will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!


	8. If you love someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku is an exhausted Grandparent and can Cody come pick up his child please? Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... you let them go.
> 
> I am SO sorry for the long wait. My creative brain is almost dead and sometimes I feel so uninspired. But you know what helped me- COMMENTS! Thank you to all those wonderful people who left comments and encouragements- they mean a lot. I promise I will reply! 
> 
> This chapter felt like going birth to a pineapple, and it's 100% Dooku's POV. Next chapter will be Obi-Wan, promise!

“Obi-Wan,” Dooku sighed, nearly passing out in his seat from puppy induced lack of sleep, “No.”

The ginger puppy whined sadly, staring up at Dooku with large, devastatingly cute eyes. He wiggled pleadingly on the spot, and with an endearing puppy whine, he lifted his front paws off the ground and begged.

It was so cute that Dooku had to cover his eyes, lest he start crying tears of sheer joy.

_Pleeeeeeeeaase_ , the deer-wolf pup begged. _Grandmaster, don’t you loves me?_

Sith-spit. The brat is _learning_.

“I’m a sith. Sith don’t love,” Dooku said (not) sternly, a half-hearted scowl on his exhausted face. Sith, in fact, do not love. They can’t, even if they wanted to. But somehow, against all the odds, Obi-Wan’s precious puppy eyes made him have _feelings._

Disgusting.

_You don’t love me?_ Obi-Wan said so sadly that Dooku’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. Perhaps he was having heart murmurs. _But I love you!_

Obi-Wan’s innocent confession made the icy wall around his heart melt just that little bit more. The emotion welling in his chest was strong and powerful, and the farthest thing from the dark side he could get. He knew the taste on his tongue- it felt like home, like Qui-Gon, like holding Sifo-Dyas under the shade of a cherry blossom tree-

But he is a Sith Lord. A Sith Lord does not love. How could he, when all he has felt for the last decade is suffering and greed?

“I… care for you very much, young one,” he says slowly, shoving all of his feelings into the metaphoric void to shrivel up and die, and settles to awkwardly pat the pup of his head instead.

_Love? I know you doooo!_

Dooku resisted the urge to fling himself out the open window from a severe case of cuteness overload and instead harshly pinched the bridge of his nose. He’s a _Sith Lord_. _Why_ is he pandering to the whims of pathetic child?

He reluctantly looks back down to the floor and finds the answer. Obi-Wan has rested his head on his oversized paws. A single deer-shaped ear flopped over one eye, and his tail was wagging hopefully behind him.

It was… cute.

“Force,” he mutters. How can one tiny creature have so much power? All his years as a Sith and he’ outmatched by a literal baby. He covers his face with one hand to flutily hide his shame at being successfully manipulated by a child and pushes his lunch towards the puppy with the other.

“Fine! You can have my sandwich. Stop being so disgustingly adorable.”

The puppy brightens, sending out a pulse of _joy-satisfaction-_ glee, and leaps for the lunch Dooku had been looking forwards to eating all morning.

_Thanks you!_ The manipulative puppy cheers, _love you!_

Perhaps this is why the Sith can’t love- it makes him weak. He could have been eating a delicious, juicy sandwich, but of course he had to give it up in order to please this small, pathetic creature. Scowling (not pouting, Sith do not _pout_ ), he began to sourly eat the sad little side salad with the only utensil Oni-Wan didn’t chew on- a _spoon_.

His miserable salad eating session was interrupted by an aide flinging open the dining room doors, a look of panic on his unremarkable face.

“Count Dooku, a Republic ship has entered orbit! The fleet is on standby for attack: we are waiting for your command.”

Dooku frowned and carefully stroked his beard. He side-eyed the excited puppy enthusiastically ripping apart the sandwich with such gusto that his teeny, little body was surrounded by more sandwich than he actually ate. His poor carpet.

But could it be?

“Which ship is it?” He demanded, “Which General does it belong to?”

The aide blinked, carefully sliding his eyes from his datapad, to Dooku, and finally to the mess of puppy and sandwich on the floor.

“P-Pardon, sir?” The man said, still staring at the Obi-Sandwich with equal parts confusion and fondness.

“Don’t be an imbecile,” he snapped at the clearly incompetent man, snapping him out of his puppy indued stupor. “You heard me the first time. Tell me which ship has entered orbit.”

“The Negotiator, my lord.”

Dooku nearly cried. Finally _-_ he can have _peace_ and _privacy_ , and spend the afternoon napping instead of chasing after a hyperactive child. He can resume being a Sith Lord without a tiny child frolicking in the sunshine and chasing away the power of the dark side with all of those contagious _feelings_.

The aide continued to drone on, oblivious to Dooku plotting to send Obi-Wan back to his beloved battalion gift wrapped in a basket with complimentary chocolates. He’d leave the child with them until his future apprentice was older, more mature, and powerful, and less _adorable_ … and it turns out that while children are fantastically fast learners, they’re even better when you get to give them back to their parents at the end of the day. He’s not cut out for full time childcare. 

“- so I recommend that we immediately launch a full-scale attack before they have a chance to further mobilise their own fleet.”

“Terrible idea,” he sighed, secretly enjoying the way the aide oozed bafflement into the force, “Is there no end to your incompetence?”

“… No, sir?”

Dooku dramatically sashayed out of his fancy chair and used the force to make his cloak billow ominously. He must look so intimidating. In the background, Obi-Wan fell face first into the saucy side of the bread. 

“Send an invitation for tea and sponge cake,” he said gravely, “and make sure that it sounds suitably menacing- but not too menacing that the invitation would be rejected.”

The aide blinked, looking resigned and incredibly done with life.

“My lord...?” 

“Oh, and send for Obi-Wan’s brushes, finest cape, and order his bags to be packed. And bring me another sandwich. _Now_.”

“… Yes sir. At once, sir”

Dooku patiently waits in the tearoom for Obi-Wan’s parents- ah, _clone battalion_ \- to take the now sauce-free, infernal ( _adorable, horribly cute, he’s a Sith lord he shouldn’t_ want _to kiss babies_ ) child away. Said child was wiggling and yipping so hard that the orange fluff bundle nearly squirmed right off his lap.

‘ _CODY CODY CODYCODYCODYCODYCODY-‘_

Dooku winced as his grandpadawan did the equivalent of shouting directly into his ear with a megaphone. Undoubtedly, Obi-Wan and this ‘Cody’ have a strong bond. It would make it far easier to pawn the child off onto him.

‘COOOODDDYYYYYYYYY!’ the Obi-Pup screeches in his head loud enough to cause another migraine. The fluffball propels himself into the air by sheer force of will, a determined look in those big blue eyes. 

“Yes, Obi-Wan,” Dooku tiredly catches the pupper mid-air and restrains the squirming fluff ball closer to his body. After a few surprisingly powerful kicks to the gut, Dooku gives up and lets him run in wild on the floor. “Cody is here to take you home.”

Once he makes sure the baby won’t accidently brain itself on a chair in, Dooku throws back his extra ‘special’ tea and chugs it.

He checks the time and frowns when he realised it has been ten whole minutes since his incompetent aide announced their arrival and this ‘Cody’ still hasn’t appeared. For one horrible moment, Dooku considered the possibility that maybe this was an unfortunate misunderstanding, that nobody is coming to pick the child up after all, and he would have to _babysit forever-_

But then the ground shakes, and he sees large explosions paint the mid-day sky out of the many tearoom windows.

Dooku had never been more relived in his life.

Though he has an unfortunate feeling that he’ll be seeing that uncultured peasant Obi-Wan called a padawan, judging by the truly impressive carnage. That boy has always been somewhat… explosive. 

In almost no time at all, the tearoom doors burst open so hard that they crack the walls and fall off the hinges. A dozen orange and blue clones file inside with their blasters aimed directly at the back of his chair.

Dooku dramatically swivels his chair using the force- in the low mood lighting he set up, he’s sure he looks suitably intimidating and impressive. And there, snuggled on his lap like a villain’s cat, is the Obi-Pup. The clones nearly drop their blasters in their rush to point them away from the child, low curses hissed from behind their teeth.

One of the clones radiating potent relief nearly runs forwards, only held back by a blue clone tightly gripping his arm. By the way Obi-Wan screeched ‘ _CODY!!’_ and nearly backflipped to the floor in order to get to said clone, he suspects the clone must be the famed Cody.

“Greetings,” he said coolly, diabolically petting the squirming, excited pup, “Would you like some tea? I have quite the selection.”

The clones pause, obviously put off.

“Tea?”

“Tea,” Dooku agreed, “It’s quite refreshing.”

“You were… serious about the invitation for tea and cake,” a clone said slowly, “What’s the catch?”

Dooku rolled his eyes. It’s appalling how little manners peasants have.

“My dear clone, when a noble extends the invitation for tea the polite thing to do is say _thank you_ ,” Dooku said snobbishly, “It’s common curtesy.” 

“Uh… Thanks for the tea, I guess?” Probably-Cody said, staring at Obi-Wan with a longing look in his eyes, “But that’s not what we came here for. We have come to _negotiate_.”

A clone to his left took of their helmet, smiling cold and sharp. “The names Shark- the 212th Family Lawyer. We humbly request full custody of our General, effective immediately.”

Feeling slightly disturbed at the cold, soulless gaze of a lawyer, Dooku tentatively sipped his tea and inwardly celebrated his stroke of luck. A lawyer! Custody arrangements would be drafted and finalised in no time at all- and he would be _free_.

_Freedom_ , the back of his wind whispers, _for you, or for Obi-Wan?_

Dooku gestured towards the empty seats along his grand table, “Please, sit down and we can discuss our dear Obi-Wan over some food. The mud cake is _scrumptious_. “

None of the clones make a move.

Dooku sighs, “If you sit down you can hold Obi-Wan.”

A rush of cool air and every single clone is sitting down before he even blinked, looking pitifully hopeful. With another sigh, he sets Obi-Wan free on the ground, and he runs straight over to the clone who nearly ran to him before.

The clone sweeps the pup into his arms with a disgusting display of affection, kissing his forehead, nuzzling him close, and cooing soft words, too soft to hear properly, at the baby. Obi-Wan joyfully licks every inch of the clone’s face and excitedly paws at his hands, completely besotted.

The sight is so endearing that he has the wild urge to look into the sun and burn his retinas.

“Ah, you must be this ‘Cody’ I keep hearing about. I assume you’re Obi-Wan’s parent?”

An awkward silence falls. The clone stops kissing the baby and tucks him protectively to his side.

“I… guess I could be the General’s parent? I mean, I am his main carer-“

“Excellent,” Dooku cuts him off. He gestures to the tea table, laden with drinks, sweets, and finger sandwiches. “Have a biscuit.”

“I- what?”

“A biscuit. It’s a pastry popular all around the Galaxy-“ He tactfully ignored the hissed ‘ _I know what a biscuit is!_ ’ and nibbled on a caramel cream. “Try some- force knows you need the energy when taking care of that child.”

Cody slaps a biscuit out of the hands of a sheepish clone with a glare and rounds on Dooku with a fierce glower.

“Hey! General Kenobi is a kriffing _delight!_ ”

“Indeed, he is. Which is why I am generously supplying you with his grooming supplies, clothing, bedding, treats, favourite holos, novels, poetry and toys. And some parenting books. The suitcases are being delivered to your ships as we speak. Of course, your lawyer could easily negotiate more.”

Dooku casts a wary glance at Shark, the man staring at him with a predatory glee. He has a feeling that they’ll be leaving with much more than a few suitcases. 

Shark lazily twirls a knife in his hand, his eyes cold.

“Count Dooku, I heard all about the trouble you went through to get Obi-Wan. Seems a bit odd that you’d just hand him over to your enemies.”

_What’s in it for you? What’s the trap?_ Shark does not say, but he hears it all the same.

“Perhaps, Lawyer, you should avoid looking a gift horse in the mouth.”

They make eye contact. Cold eyes meet burning yellow, and they understand. This is not the place for Obi-Wan Kenobi, and they both know that Dooku must let him go, even if it goes against everything he stands for as a Sith and a Separatist.

“No,” the clone said, with a glint of something knowing in his eyes “I guess we shouldn’t. Thank you for negotiating with us, Count Dooku. You’ll see my demands in your comm unit shortly.”

After a glance at each other, the clones tentatively rose out of their seats and walk away, taking the precious figure of Obi-Wan with them. He doesn’t quite understand why it makes his chest hurt, his throat thick, and his eyes burn, but he says nothing as he watches the brightest part of his life leave him for good.

_Bye-bye!_ The bright light of Obi-Wan gently nudges against him, and glows with happiness when Dooku nudges him back. _Bye!_

_Love?_ Obi-Wan asks. His fluffy head is only just visible over the clone’s shoulder.

A Sith cannot love. And yet, Dooku can no longer lie to himself. The tearoom is full of cushions, old toys, and splattered with rainbow pawprints- the same vibrant paint staining the bottom of his cape. He is exhausted and tired and has missed seven important meeting and hasn’t had a moment to himself for weeks… but he is happy.

A Sith cannot love. But maybe, just maybe, Dooku can.

_Yes_ , he whispers to him, just as Obi-Wan disappears around a corner, _I love you._

_I love you, and that is why I have to let you go._

_Bonus_

“Wait. Where is Skywalker? I thought he’d be trying to kill me by now.”

The clones freeze.

“Waxer,” Cody said, voice oddly high, “please tell me you called him off.”

“Nope.”

“Boil?”

A clone shrugged helplessly. “Sorry sir.”

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, I know. I just hope I put enough emotion in this- and that I didn't put too much. You can see how Dooku went from a 'slimy dark force presence' to a bittersweet Grandpa... IT WAS THE POWER OF CUTE!
> 
> I know the negotiations were... short (hehe), but I think it needed to be that way. Dooku wasn't looking to draw it out or monologue- he knew what needed to be done, and did it. 
> 
> Oh- Anakin and Ahsoka decided to blow up the military base and rain hell down on Dooku with the other clones. Waxer was supposed to tell Anakin that he can chill out, but oops? Dooku kind of deserved it anyway! 
> 
> if you have suggestions, feelings, or constructive criticisms, leave them below! Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would LOVE to hear some of your ideas. I have a few, but my brain is slow lately. I might try to draw the Obi-Pup, but I'm THE worst at art, so don't expect anything above a ten-year-olds drawing ability. 
> 
> I now have a tumble: ambientkitten. Feel free to do whatever with this information :)


End file.
